


The Boy Next Door

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Ashley Dzerigian (Musician), Brian London (Musician), Rick Jordan (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Abuse, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam meets the boy next door with dark secrets and is dertermind to find out why. The bond over the days and become close , but when things take a turn for the worst, its hard to hold on to that love. But in the aftermath they will always find a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction i have ever posted. i have written more but this is just the first one i decided to post. Lets see how it goes. ENJOY! :)

Adam P.O.V

"I'm going outside!" I yelled as I ran down stairs and out the door. I knew I wasn't going to get an answer. My dad was too busy with his advertising to pay any attention to me, and my mom was at work doing over time again. She always pushed herself at her job. I felt bad for them. But it had always been like this since I was little. My dad would spend long nights in his office and my mom wouldn't be home for days.

When I was younger, my mom and brother were in a car accident. My mom was ok, but my brother was put in a coma for months. After a while we couldn't afford to pay for life support anymore, so he died. I was young enough to hardly remember him but old enough to remember the pain I felt when he died. My parents dealt with their depression by moving us to a different town and getting new jobs. They threw themselves into their jobs as if the life depended on it. So that we always had the money we needed. We would never have to be put in that situation again. Knowing we have enough money to last more than a life time was there escape from facing the real world. Now I never see them and basically do what I want.

When they left me alone was when I started to crumble. I was only ten, I would starve myself for days, I would steal stuff, I would back talk teachers and not do any work. Eventually, I dropped out of school and spent my days wondering outside. Going from place to place. Never giving a shit what people thought. I died my hair and painted my nails. I became that weird kid that everybody new, but at they same time they didn't.

Soon after, I got into music and joined a band. I spent all my time with them. I would write my music in my "special place" as I liked to call it, but it was nothing more than an old tree house next door. Nobody lived there. I tried to get inside the house once, but the doors and windows were locked and I had no intention to break in. That's the best part about it, I had a place to call my own. A place to be me, express my feelings and thoughts with nobody to judge me for who I was. I had everything I ever needed in there. All my posters, CD's, personal/sentimental valuables, and my boom box. That's I ever needed to live. Well... Maybe other stuff, but those things could not live without. I found the tree house when I was 13... It seemed like so long ago. Now I was 18.

But I guess not much has changed. That's where I was going now. I was usually there all the time, but nobody ever really noticed. I could live in there, everything was perfect. There was a place in the middle so you could sit down and cool off, but the best part was on the roof. It was a place to lay down and look at the sky in all its beauty. Sometimes I thought I was a dork for loving it so much. But maybe I was.

I climbed up the ladder to the 'lounge' of the tree house and grabbed my book.

"Hey.. Slow it down.. What do you want from me.. What do you want from me.." I sang as I tested the lyrics.

"Yeah. I'm afraid. What do you want from me.." The lyrics started flowing out of the deepest part of my heart.

"There had might have been a time that I would give myself away." I stopped writing the lyrics to tap on the floor to keep beat.

"Oh, once upon a time. I didn't give a damn..."

Just as I was about to sing the next line I heard a noise. I quickly put my book and pencil down and crawled on all fours towards the tiny window. I peaked out the window to see what was going on. I probably looked like some little boy defending his fort from attackers. My eyes widened, as I saw the back of some boys blonde hair. It looked like it was a Mohawk or something, it was pretty cool from behind. The boy turned around and I saw his amazing radiant blue eyes, his delicate cheek bones, and his plump perfect lips. He looked like a model. His eyes looked around scanning the scene, then his eyes landed on me. I quickly ducked down out of sight. I didn't want him to think I'm some crazy hobo living in his back yard. What a great first impression. I could hear the cracking of the leafs as he came closer to the tree house, and my heart started pounding in my chest.

"Sauli? Can you come here a minute? I need your help."   
"Coming." I heard as the footsteps began to fade to nothing. I looked back out the window and he was gone. Who was he? Did he just move here? Nobody's lived here since I had moved here. I fell back against the wall of the room and sat there. That man was so gorgeous, and his name sounded so.. Majestic and Flamboyant. He looked as if he was my age. He looked lay back and calm, but at the same time scared. I may not be able to read people well, but I can tell when someone is scared. It kind of bounces off of them. Call is a sixth scene. I don't know. I do know that if this guy really moved in next door I was in for a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't post this yesterday. Maybe i'll post 3 today to.. im still thinking about it..

Sauli P.O.V

I walked towards the house, eyeing the tree house behind me. There was someone in there, I knew it. I open the door and walked into the living room, Salla stood there unpacking boxes. "What do you need help with?" I asked as I picked up my drink. "Can you go get the rest of the boxes out of the back of the car?" she asked. "Ya." I put my drink down. I hated moving. It was the worst thing ever.

I used to live in Finland, but my sister and I moved away or as you could say, 'ran away' because of various reasons. But my sister and I finally got tired of it. She got two plane tickets to America and bought a house. We couldn't stay at home anymore. It got to the point where everything went insane. I was only 17, and I have already left home, my parents, and friends. And y'know, I really don't give a shit. As long as I got away from that awful life. Why couldn't everything be simple? I had to leave everything I had, including my boyfriend. Poor Niko. I loved him so much and we had planned to be together for the rest of our lives. But sadly if we stayed in Finland we would get caught again. But that's the past, and I had to move on with the future. Love would come and go. Maybe not someone like him, but I would find love again. I was sure of it. This house was a new start, I could go to school here, Meet new people and have a perfect life. All I had to do is try. Soon the pain would go away, it was only temporary. I just needed to look at the positive side.

I got to the car and tried opening the door. Fuck.. it was locked. I groaned out in annoyance. Why the hell did I not get the stupid keys? Of course it locked, I should have known. I pushed my forehead against the glass of the door, then I heard a click. I looked across the lawn to see Salla standing in the doorway, smirking."Turpa Kiinni!" I yelled as I made a face at her. 

"You're so stupid.." she said laughing as she walked away. I got into the car and grabbed a couple of boxes and walked back inside."Where do you want me to put it?" I yelled walking into the main hallway."Um.. Can you put it in my room?" Salla yelled back. Gosh, I loved her. We had gone through so much, sometimes I felt bad for her. I entered her room and put the boxes down.  
"FUCK!" What was that? I looked outside her window. There was some guy running into a house. Was that who was in the tree house? That place looked so worn down, it looked like it was about to fall apart. Maybe I should go check it out? I left her room and staggered down the hall way. I opened the door and tried to step outside. "Sauli? Where are you going?" I heard Salla. "I'm going out side." Man, she was over-protective. But that's what made her her...I couldn't really judge her, I'm just not that kind of person. I'm more of a 'Like you for you' kind of person.

I made my way to the tree house, stepping on leafs as I walked. I climbed up the ladder and stepped into a room. Nobody was in here... I swear somebody was in here. Was I going crazy? I couldn't be. I stood up and looked around. Maybe they were somewhere else. I spotted another door way leading to stairs, maybe they went up there. I walked over to the other side of the room. "Crack!" What the fuck? I looked down and picked up, an album. "Queen.." I questioned out loud. I looked up and saw more CD's and posters. They all looked fairly new. There's no way they were old. Then my eyes landed on a Wicked poster. I loved Wicked! I read the book, but sadly I had never seen it. Maybe someday.

I walked over to the stairs and climbed up to the roof. There was still nobody up here. But, it was absolutely beautiful. It had the perfect view of the sky, you could see it clear through the trees. No wonder they had built it here. I could stay up here forever. It was just the way the trees made a perfect border of the sky. It looked like a painting. As I stared up into the sky, I lost myself. It seemed like everything slipped away. I laid down and kept looking up. It was so pretty, it looked like heaven. It was like I went into this bliss of peace and sanity. I slowly lost myself and fell asleep.

*An hour later*

"Sauli! Where are you?" I heard as I sat up. " Yeah?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. Ow.. That was going to be a pain. "It's getting cold. Please come inside." Salla said walking back inside. "Ok!" I yelled standing up. Self note: Never fall asleep up here again.

I groaned as I sat up and got out of the tree house. What time was it? I didn't think I slept that long... Did I? I really needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow I had to finish unpacking. I walked into the house and into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror seeing my ugly scars. There weren't visible far way, but if you got close enough you could see them.

* "You faggot!" I heard as I got another kick into the face. "AH!" I yelped as I felt blood trickle down my face.  
"You filthy cock sucker!" Then he spat on me. "I have never loved you, and never will!" He kicked me once more than walked away. I laid there on the floor crying, cringing in pain.

I woke myself up from my flashback. Ugh... I leaned down and washed my face in the sink, brushed my teeth and did the rest of my 'before bed process'. I walked into my room. I was going to get dressed and go to bed. I couldn't stay awake any longer. As I walked over to my half filled dresser. I looked outside my window and saw another window right across from mine. I'll need to put some curtains up. I took off my shirt and bent over to take off my pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? There always helpful! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tired to fix the first two chapters with a Paper Rater app, I found. I hope it worked. But If anybody is willing I really need a Beta Reader. It would mean a lot. Please? :/
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

Adam P.O.V

Fuck!" I cursed as I spirited into my house. Stupid tree branch. Why can't they just stay in the ground? I pushed my head against the door and rubbed my ankle. "Ah!" I cried when I touched it. I must have hurt it pretty bad. I shouldn't have even left the tree house, he was probably going to be awhile If he just moved in. There was no need to rush. But now its to late, I did it and it's gone.

I limped over to the kitchen and sat on a chair. After struggling to get my foot out of my medges I looked at my foot, it was already fucking bruising. What was I suppose to do know? I was going to go to the mountains on the other side of town. Well, I guess that was out of the picture now. I'd be stuck in bed for days, because I didn't have a car to go the doctor. I didn't know anybody who could take me, I guess I was stuck here in till I healed. "Wow, that will be fun!" I said sarcastically to myself. I just need to take a shower and go to bed. That would relax me...

When I finally managed to get into the bathroom, I stripped out of my clothes and hopped into the shower, the hot water hit my skin I nearly moaned. The water cascaded all down my body and relaxed my muscle almost insistently. It felt so soothing. I softened my hair and smoothed out my goose bumps. smooth...smooth... My mind drifted to the man I saw outside. His body seemed so smooth. Like whipped cream on top of an ice cream sundae. He looked so well built and strong. I wonder what it would be like to pound into him...

It took me a second to finally realize what I had just thought. I stepped back in surprise. Did I just think that about a guy I didn't even know? The more I thought about it the more appealing it became. NO! Stop. I barely knew him, I can't be thinking like that. He was just so cute though. I sat there and mentally argued with myself. I couldn't like him.

I couldn't focus anymore so I finished my shower and just left. I put on my boxers and laid in bed. I needed to stop thinking about him. But I couldn't it was like I was stuck on replay. He didn't even know I existed and here I was fantasizing about having sex with him. Why couldn't I get him off my mind? I just need to sleep. Just close my eyes and dream. Lets just hope I didn't dream about him...

After about an hour of laying there I decided I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, so I popped in Velvet Goldmine. It was my favorite movie EVER! I had only watched it about 37 times. I knew it by heart. So nothing really came as a shock to me when it happened, but it was still really entice to watch. I was laying on my stomach, feet in the air, and hands on my chin staring up at the screen. I felt so interested, but yet so far away at the same time, like someone was looking at me.

I peered through my window just to check. Not that I was scared, I was just checking. And that's when I saw him. But this time shirtless. My stomach flipped. He was half naked and I could see everything. Even his spine, which made me twitch. I always had this weird thing with backs, they turn me on for some odd reason, and his was doing a perfectly good job of proving my point. Then he bent over, and I nearly flipped off the bed. He was taking off his pants. Oh shit, don't look. That was perverted. I slammed my eyes back on the t.v. trying to keep my attention away from him, but I couldn't help but look. I turned my head and looked and as soon as I did I regretted it. He was looking right at me, with his big blue eyes. I started blushing. He didn't see me looking at him right? He couldn't have, his back was away from me. Oh my god. He smiled and waved but I just sat there like some freak. Then he opened his window and tapped on mine. I got up and opened my window.   
"H-hi" I managed to shudder out probably sounding like an idiot.

"Hi." He replied "I'm Sauli. I just moved here." Holy shit, his voice. It was perfect. I couldn't explain what I felt, it was just so magical. It sure as hell didn't help the situation in my boxers. "Hey? You there?" I looked up at him and he had a huge grin on him face. "Um...Ya. Sorry, I'm Adam." I said."That's a pretty name," he replied and laughed. "Sorry. That sounded so gay."

"Oh, It's fine." I said. When I heard that I thought I was going to cry. That's what all the kids use to say. 'That sounded gay." or ' You look like a girl.' and it hurt a lot because little did they know, I was gay. And they weren't so that's how I usually picked out the gays and not gays. And he sounded like a not gay.  
"But I guess that's alright. Considering that's what all gay guys sound like right?" He said.

Wait..What? Did he just say he was gay? There's no possible way. He was way to cute to be gay. "Did you just say you where gay?" I asked. Where did that come from?! I didn't mean to say that. "Yup." He said and smiled. "You don't have a problem with that do you?"  
"Uh...Um...No." I said. Quit stuttering! God! i probably sounded like a broken record. "I'm gay too." I said clearly. I didn't have any clue where it came from but I had to say it. 

"That is awesome," he said smiling and winking at me. Gosh, that was so hot. I could feel the heat rise to my face. "Well, I'm going to bed. I have a lot of work tomorrow. Night." He said and stood up and closed the window walking away.

"Night." I said before i crawled back to my bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? Kudos?


	4. Chapter 4

Sauli P.O.V

The events of last night still in my head as I cooked eggs for me and Salla. That guy... Adam was it? He was so adorable. Im pretty sure he saw me changing too. It was wierd. But at the same time felt so kinky. Just the thought of him watching me undress and getting hard was arousing. But I dont even know the guy. Last night was the first we talked and he kept struddering witch was actually really cute. He seems so shy and nervous though. Like he had something to hide. Maybe I could find it out. Did he steal stuff? Was he a criminal? Oh god... Sauli quit. There's no way that guy could be a criminal. Maybe he was the one in the tree house! He's got to be. I saw the posters in his room. They look kinda like the same style of the one's in the tree house. Um..

"SAULI!" Salla yelled running beside me and turning off the oven. "You burnt the eggs!" She said. "Oh, Sorry I was just thinking and wasn't paying attention." I said stepping back and letting her take over. "Well, get out of lala land. I would like decent food to eat." She said laughing and throwing away the burnt food. "I'll cook them this time. You go do whatever." She said cracking an egg and turning on the oven. "Ok. Like you could do any better." I said teasingly as I walked away. Well. So much for breakfast I have done and burned it thinking about Adam. Why couldn't i get him out of my head? 

I jumped on my bed with a thump grabbing a pillow in the process. I closed my eyes and started day dreaming....

* I layed there on my bed playing temple run on my phone when I heard a zipper. And I turned around to see Adam standing in my room undoing his pants. "Adam...What are you doing?" I said as my eyes got wide staring at him undressing. "Shh. Just watch and wait." He said slowly turning around and taking off his shirt and tossing it to the floor. I sat there staring at him as I felt myself grow harder and harder by the second. 

He started walking closer to me slowly then whispered in my ear. "Want to help me with the rest?" He said seductively. I shook my head yes and removed his pants slowly pushing them down to the ground. No all that was left was his boxers. My face grew red at the thought of removing them. With a dark chuckle. Adam tore my shirt off and pushed me to my back. "Let me help you." He said unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down. He kissed my hard shoving his tongue in my mouth. I moaned at the feeling of his wet tongue against mine. We kissed like that for a couple minutes. Then out of know where he ground into my hard sending sparks of pleasure go off under my skin. A low moan came out of his mouth and vibrated into mine. 

"Adam.." I moaned as he ground harder. He started kissing my neck and sucking. "umm.." I groaned. Panting with every suck. "I think... I'm about to come." I said grabbing his hair and playing with it. "Sauli.. Get up.." He said looking into my eyes. "What?" I asked and his face started turning into Salla's "Sauli. Get Up!" She yelled. *

I jolted straight up and blinked furiously. "Sauli! Get Up! Salla yelled from down stairs. "I'm up!" I yelled back. "Ok. Breakfast is ready." She yelled. 

What the fuck just happened. Did I just dream about Adam? I moved to stand up and noticed the evident ache between my legs. I groaned in annoyance. I could jack off now, Salla is waiting for me. Fuck...

**Author's Note:**

> Help from @monikaglambert  
> Follow us on twitter! :D 
> 
> Comments are always good to!


End file.
